


late night devil (put your hands on me)

by fersurebud



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rare Pair, au but still hockey players, it's all about the height difference babeyy, like a reaallly rare pair, write the pwp you wish to see in the world and all that jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fersurebud/pseuds/fersurebud
Summary: Auston had kissed guys before. He wasn’t fucking new to this. But kissing TK was different. There was nothing soft or tender about the way he was, not to sound cliche, but attacking his mouth. Auston’s hands were tangled in TK’s hair, tugging as their teeth smashed together. Auston could taste blood and honestly, he wasn’t sure if it was his own or not.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Auston Matthews
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	late night devil (put your hands on me)

**Author's Note:**

> *sees tumblr post about how tk should fight auston*  
this better not awaken anything in me dot gif
> 
> thank you kit, helen & nicole for all your love and support during this incredibly horned up journey

“What’s your fucking problem, bro?” Auston swung around. Glaring back at him was that fucking pest from the team that kicked their ass earlier in the tourney. All he wanted was to get drunk enough to forget that shit show on the ice but apparently, life had other plans. 

“Did you hear me? The fuck’s your problem? I’m just trying to take a piss and you’re fucking walking into me.” 

_God what a grease bag_, Auston thought to himself, sizing up the man in front of him. The kid’s hair, tucked under his backwards snapback, looked like it hadn’t been washed in a week. TK … that was his name. Auston remembered his team cheering as he’d skated off after a fight. He’d had blood pouring from his nose, but his mouth was still running. _“I’ll fuck you up bud, do it any time. Any fucking time!”_ It was as if he was challenging the entire bench. Auston shifted on the bench as a familiar warmth spread through the pit of his stomach. Fuck that was hot. 

“Sorry man, didn’t see you there considering you’re what, 5 foot nothing?” Auston sneered. He had a good buzz on and was feeling reckless. He’d played like shit and was itching for a scrap -- an outlet for his frustrations. 

“You think you’re so tough now without all your buddies around, eh? You’re not a fighter Matts. Don’t want to fuck up those hands.” He said, eyes flickering towards Auston’s balled fists. There was an edge in TK’s voice Auston hadn’t heard on the ice. An edge that made the hair on the back of Auston’s neck stand up. 

“The fuck do you know about me bud?” Auston asked, taking a step towards TK, chin jutting forward. Auston’s team may have lost the tourney but he still had his pride. He wasn’t going to let some mouthy fuck from Southern Ontario push him around. 

“I know you’re some hotshot kid from Arizona trying to prove himself up here. I know you strut around like you’ve got a 12-inch dick like you’re so much better than us ‘cause what, you got invited to the NTDP one year? Big fucking deal.” TK was glaring up at Auston, lip curling. Auston’s chest felt tight, he wanted to wipe that smirk off TK’s face. How though, he wasn’t sure. Half his brain was screaming for a fight while the other half -- well if the jump his cock gave at TK’s mention of it was any indication … 

“Pretty sure I don’t strut bud, no matter how big you think my dick is.” They were chest to chest now, Auston could feel the heat radiating off TK as his chest rose and fell. He was hard in his jeans and every movement sent a shiver down his spine. 

“In case you forgot, you don’t have any friends here either. Sure, you love to scrap but you seem to have forgotten how much _bigger_ I am. I’d fucking wreck you bud.”

At that, TK’s eyes darkened. The wheels in Auston’s head started spinning. Had TK come in because he knew Auston had been alone? He suddenly felt very hot, his mouth bone dry. What was TK’s play here? 

“What’re you gonna do about it, Matts?” His jaw was set, eyes afire, staring up at Auston expectedly -- it was a challenge. “You gonna shut me up? How’d you plan on doing that?” 

“Fuck this,” Auston snarled, shoving TK against the bathroom wall. 

Auston had kissed guys before. He wasn’t fucking new to this. But kissing TK was different. There was nothing soft or tender about the way he was, not to sound cliche, but attacking his mouth. Auston’s hands were tangled in TK’s hair, tugging as their teeth smashed together. Auston could taste blood and honestly, he wasn’t sure if it was his own or not. 

TK’s hands were everywhere at once -- scratching up and down Auston’s back under his shirt, grabbing handfuls of his ass. His hands were as callused as Auston’s and the familiar roughness made him growl under his breath. With every second, Auston’s jeans felt tighter, cock straining to be freed. He tightened his grip in TK’s hair eliciting a whine. Auston wanted to see what other noises he could drag out of him. Would he swear and scream and be just as mouthy as he was on the ice? Or would he grunt and moan, low and hoarse? 

Who gave a fuck where they were, Auston wanted the whole bar to hear everything he made TK feel. 

They broke apart to catch their breath and the sight of TK made Auston feral -- he looked so fucking _wrecked_. His lips were swollen and red, his hair was even more of a rat’s nest than before. “Door,” TK grunted, eyes locked on Auston’s lips. Auston crossed the room to lock the door and turned around to TK pushing him against it. “I don’t know about you Matts, but I’d prefer not to be interrupted,” he grinned, launching himself onto Auston. He shoved himself between Auston’s legs, rubbing his thigh against Auston’s painfully hard cock. 

“Fuckin’ eager, are ya Matts?” TK breathed as Auston marked his way down his neck. He tasted like sweat and cheap beer on Auston’s tongue. He couldn’t get enough. 

“God, can you shut up for five seconds,” Auston growled against TK’s collarbone. 

“No I don’t think I can,” he hissed as Auston resumed working on his throat. “Pretty sure my mouth is what got us here in the first place,” he added, pressing himself against Auston. 

Auston’s mind went blank as he felt TK hard again his hip. TK buried his hand in the curls at the base of Auston’s neck, pulling to expose his throat. He licked from the base of Auston’s neck to his ear and whispered, “so how’re you planning to shut me up, big boy?” 

It was as if every nerve in Auston’s body was on fire. TK was all his, offering to do whatever he desired. “Knees, now,” he demanded as TK’s grin grew. This is exactly what he wanted, it was written all over his face. TK knelt in front of Auston, undoing his belt at an unbearable pace. 

“I don’t think you can go any fucking slower,” Auston said through gritted teeth. 

“I just want to really soak up the moment, Matts,” TK smirked. “Not everyday you get to suck off the great Auston Matthews.” TK locked eyes with Auston as he pulled down his jeans. His boxers were damp with precome, tented against his throbbing cock. TK hooked his thumbs under the elastic and pulled. 

“Fuck, they weren’t kidding,” TK said breathlessly, hungrily eyeing the thick, red cock in front of him. Auston let out a smug laugh as he raked his fingers through TK’s hair. “You gonna stare at it or get me off bud?”

Somehow TK was just as fucking mouthy with a cock in his mouth. Holding Auston in place with one hand against his hip, TK took Auston in his palm, licking and sucking the head. “God you taste so fucking good Matts,” he whined before taking Auston in his mouth. Auston’s hips gave an involuntary buck at the sensation. TK’s mouth was so wet and hot, cheeks hollowed, lips red and swollen. With every movement, TK purred and moaned creating vibrations that sent jolts up Auston’s spine. TK’s hand abandoned Auston’s cock to squeeze his balls. _Fuuuuckkk,_ Auston moaned, fist in TK’s hair tightening with every movement. 

The was nothing graceful about the way TK was sucking him off. It was sloppy and aggressive. TK’s eyes were watering, spit leaking from the corners of his mouth. He’d let off for a moment, drag his tongue along the underside of Auston’s cock, cheshire grin on his face. “You like that Matts?” he bragged, before swallowing him down again, increasing the pressure as he massaged Auston’s balls. Auston could feel his knees buckling, a sign he was close. He tugged at TK’s hair as a warning. TK looked up, smiling around Auston’s cock, and Auston saw black. 

“Fuck TK,” he rasped, releasing into TK’s mouth. He could feel TK’s throat working, swallowing every last drop until Auston slumped against the wall, breathless. 

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Auston muttered, still in a daze. 

“Well fuck Matts, what’d you expect me to do?” TK laughed as he ran the back of his hand across his mouth. “Spitting’s three games in the show these days.”

“Come here,” Auston grunted, pulling TK to his feet by the scruff of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. He towered over TK, made him look _fucking small_. TK was staring up at Auston, eyes dark with desire. Auston one-handedly pinned TK’s wrists above his head as TK leaned forward to bite and lick and suck whatever he could reach. With his other hand, Auston made quick work of TK’s belt, shoving his pants down, grabbing his hard, wet cock. He worked his hand in quick strokes up and down the shaft, thumbing the precome, feeling TK tremble and strain beneath him. “Fuck Matts,” he whimpered, “your hand feels so fucking good on my cock.”

The tiled bathroom echoed their groans, growing more and more frantic as Auston increased his speed and pressure. TK’s eyes were closed, hair plastered to his forehead, as he struggled against Auston’s grip. TK was completely undone and it was all Auston’s doing. _Fuckin’ right_, Auston thought to himself. 

“Matts,” he cried out, “fuck Matts, don’t fucking stop --” TK trailed off, biting down hard on Auston’s collarbone, coming hard in Auston’s hand. 

The bathroom was silent but for the sound of their heavy breathing. Auston's forehead was pressed against TK's, their breath and sweat mingling. Auston released TK’s wrists, allowing them both to slide bonelessly down the wall, eyes closed and exhausted. TK was the first to move, pulling up his pants and grabbing the snapback he’d lost in all the action. As he washed his hands, he eyed himself in the mirror. There was no way either of them would be able to make excuses considering the state of them. 

“My neck’s fucking purple Matts,” TK glared, “how the fuck am I supposed to explain that?” 

“That sounds like a you problem bud,” Auston quipped, wiping his hands on some paper towel before squeezing back into his jeans. He didn’t look much better but he didn’t care. He loved to be marked up, show off how wild he’d made the other person feel. Scowling at him in the mirror, TK finished adjusting his clothes and turned to leave, glancing briefly at Auston. 

“You uhh, wanna grab a beer out there?” Auston offered, more out of courtesy than anything. 

“Fuck no Matts. Don’t be fucking soft,” TK laughed, opening the door to jeers. He turned to catch Auston eye and sneered, loud enough for the crowd to hear, “oh, and don’t forget to bring your game tomorrow Matts!”

Auston rolled his eyes, reaching for the door and braced himself for the catcalls. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to lay him out next game.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy first smut DONE babeeeeyyyyy 
> 
> follow me on twitter @ fersurebud


End file.
